Issei El Sekiryuutei Oscuro
by Siftur
Summary: Issei solía ser un niño extraño con un poder desconocido, hasta que conoció a Ddraig, una dragona cascarrabias a la que adoptó como su hermana mayor tras liberarla de la Boosted Gear, ahora Issei se adentra en el mundo sobrenatural bajo la tutoría de Ddraig para convertirse en el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: El Comienzo del Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia.**

-Issei, puedes traerme un poco de carne asada?-preguntó una joven mujer de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, aparentaba unos 25 años, tenía una figura de infarto con unos pechos enormes, cintura delgada, trasero bien formado y piernas perfectas, tenía una estatura promedio, vestía un top blanco con la palabra "Ddraig" escrita en el pecho y unos shorts negros, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de una sala de estar mirando televisión, cambiaba constantemente de canal, buscando algo que le llamara el interés.

-Ddraig Onee-chan, eres una floja-comentó un chico castaño de ojos marrones llegando a la sala llevando en sus manos un plato con la carne que la mujer pidió, el chico aparentaba unos 13 años, era un poco más bajo que su compañera y vestía una camisa roja más un pantalón azul.

-jiji, repite lo que dijiste Issei-el tono que uso la mujer en esas palabras era espeluznante, el niño simplemente negó con la cabeza y le entregó la carne a la mayor-buen chico-la pelirroja le dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza a Issei, como si fuera un cachorro.

-ahh…no puedo creer que sea la mascota de una dragona haragán-pensó el castaño en voz alta y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la pelirroja-itee!-.

-sé un poco agradecido enano! Quien te mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo?-le reclamó ella frunciendo el seño

-si no fuera por mi seguirías atrapada en esta cosa!-exclamó el niño materializando en su brazo izquierdo un guantelete rojo el cual generó disgusto a la pelirroja.

-quita eso de mi vista por favor, me da asco ver esa celda...-pidió ella con seriedad a lo que el chico hizo desaparecer el guantelete para luego rascarse la nuca apenado.

-hm…de todas formas…en serio vamos a pasar la vida así? O sea, está bien que yo ya no tenga que vivir en ese orfanato y que hayamos encontrado un hogar sin que el mundo sobrenatural de haya enterado de que eres libre pero…está bien que tengamos que escondernos toda la vida? Aparte, eres un dragón, no creo que la vida de una humana adulta sea para ti…-.

-hablas demasiado enano, ahh-ella sonrió levemente y tomo al menor como si fuera un peluche aprisionándolo en un abrazo-es mi agradecimiento por liberarme…cuidare de ti hasta que mueras, que yo sepa los humanos usualmente viven unos 60 años no? No es mucho tiempo para mí, jiji-.

-siento que solo soy una carga para ti…itee!-el chico recibió un golpe por parte de la mayor quien se veía realmente molesta.

-tu no eres una carga Ise, eres un cachorro tonto que necesita una familia, tal vez yo no sea lo ideal para ser eso pero…puedo cuidar de ti, después de todo, te lo debo-.

-hm…jeje, gracias, Ddraig onee-chan-.

-no hay de qué, además, eres especial, un humano que tiene poder sobre las almas de todo ser vivo, no es algo común, el hecho de que hayas retirado mi alma de la Boosted Gear lo desmuestra, apuesto mi cuerno izquierdo a que eres la reencarnación de alguna entidad divina!-dijo la dragona mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.

-creo que exageras un poco Ddraig onee-chan…además…fue suerte-el joven levantó su mano izquierda, de esta irradiaba un extraña energía roja, muy peculiar-no sé cómo usar este poder, va y viene…y me asusta…-.

-tonterías-dijo la pelirroja ganándose la mirada confundida del castaño-yo te entrenaré para que puedas controlarlo-.

-en serio?!-exclamó el chico emocionado.

-por supuesto, no dejaré que seas un inútil debilucho, pero prepárate, porque te haré pasar un infierno!-la sonriente expresión de la dragona…casi hacía que Issei se orinara en los pantalones.

Estaba seguro…su siguiente parada era el infierno.

 **(Primer día de entrenamiento)**

-bien Issei, lo primero que trabajaremos es en cómo controlar tu poder, pero para no llamar la atención de los vecinos, crearé una dimensión de bolsillo-fueron las palabras de Ddraig quien vestía un traje deportivo de color rojo.

-si! Ddraig onee-chan!-exclamó Issei en pose de soldado, el también usaba ropa deportiva pero la suya era de color gris.

Una vez que Ddraig creó la dimensión de bolsillo, todo estaba listo, el escenario era una montaña en un terreno árido, el calor se sentía y provocaba que el pequeño comenzara a sudar.

-bien, Issei, dime, como te sientes cuando esa energía se manifiesta?-fue la pregunta de la mayor.

-hm…-Issei se quedó pensativo, no sabía bien cómo responder, la sensación era como un cosquilleo, como algo que fluye en él y le da fuerza, era cómo-magia…se siente cómo magia, me siento liviano, hace cosquillas…es una agradable sensación, jeje-.

-hm…ya veo, en ese caso, el primer paso será que aprendas a manifestarla por voluntad en lugar de que sea algo que va y viene, entendido?-.

-si! Pero…cómo?-.

-a eso voy enano, hm…trata de imaginar una forma para tu poder, algo que puedas moldear y mover, imagina que es como una herramienta, un utensilio que sepas manejar, un arma o algo parecido, concéntrate en eso, el tener una buena imaginación es fundamental para controlar tu poder mágico de forma eficiente-explico la dragona, Issei asintió y cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar su herramienta-piensa en una forma de usarlo, piensa en que es cómo una extensión de ti-.

La misma energía roja comenzó a generarse en la mano izquierda de Issei mientras que en su mano derecha emanaba una energía azul oscura, Ddraig sonrió, el enano aprendía rápido, tal vez no tarde mucho en entrenarlo, tenía fe en que el castaño al crecer sería muy fuerte y tendría un gran poder.

-Ddraig onee-chan…lo estoy haciendo bien?-preguntó el niño.

-velo por ti mismo, Issei-respondió la pelirroja, Issei abrió sus ojos y miró la energía que emanaba de sus manos, sonrió emocionado.

-que bien!-exclamó alzando sus puños sin contener su emoción, la energía en sus manos salió disparada en forma de esferas de poder que impactaron contra una gran roca dejando en las áreas de impacto grandes cráteres-ups…jeje-.

-oh…no está nada mal enano, je, tienes mucho potencial-comentó la dragona cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios-hm, por lo que sentí, tienes magia oscura, la energía azul representa la oscuridad de tu magia, y la roja tiene una esencia de corrupción, negativa, pero creo que es con esa energía que puedes ejercer dominio sobre las almas, es algo interesante, pero no me gastaré en detallártelo enano, de ahora en adelante te voy a fortalecer con un entrenamiento infernal! Más vale que le pongas todo tu empeño o haré que desees estar muerto entendiste mocoso?!-fueron las palabras de la dragona celestial, Issei asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si! Ddraig-sama!-exclamó el castaño tomando pose de soldado.

Fue entonces que el entrenamiento comenzó, primero trabajaron en el dominio de Issei sobre su poder, esto tomó un par de semanas, una vez Issei ya tenía control absoluto sobre el poder dentro de el, la tortura, digo, el verdadero entrenamiento comenzó.

-quiero que hagas 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones y corras 10 kilomentros antes de que pase el día!-fue la orden de la pelirroja.

-hey! A caso tu quieres matarme?!-fue lo que preguntó Issei palideciendo ante lo que ella le exigía.

-por supuesto que no, pero debes entrenarte físicamente! No tolerare que mi discípulo sea un enclenque!-.

-ayuda-dijo el castaño llorando cómicamente.

-DEJA DE OLGAZANEAR Y COMIENZA!-ese grito por parte de Ddraig fue más que suficiente para hacer que el chico comenzara a hacer abdominales.

Pasaron horas hasta que Issei de desplomó en el suelo una vez terminó con lo pedido por la dragona, se veía medio muerto mientra trataba de recobrar el aire.

-ahh…ahh…ahh-daba bocanadas tratando de que el oxigeno llegue a sus pulmones.

-qué haces descansando enano? Apenas comenzamos! Pasaremos un año en este lugar hasta que estés en forma, por lo que no hay tiempo para que descanses!-decía ella de brazos cruzados.

-ahh…ahh…u-un año? P-pero…-Issei no término de hablar, pues Ddraig le interrumpió.

-en esta dimensión de bolsillo, un año es lo mismo que 2 semanas en el mundo exterior, lo bueno de las dimensiones de bolsillo es que al crearlas tu decides como fluirá el tiempo dentro-explicó la pelirroja.

-ahh…ahh…tengo…hambre…-se quejó el menor.

-no comeremos hasta que terminemos con la rutina de hoy, así que ponte de pie y…-.

 _Gruuuuu_

Un embarazoso sonido provino del estómago de Ddraig, ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-bueno, creo que tal vez si podemos comer algo ahora-.

-jajajaja-rió el niño sacándole una vena de enojo a la mayor.

-vuelve a reírte y tu serás mi comida-dijo ella en tono serio.

-vale vale, perdón!-el castaño sudaba frío y temblaba al momentáneamente ver la imagen de un colosal dragón rojo con brillantes ojos verdes.

-ahh, ya vuelvo, traeré comida de afuera-dijo ella desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-está bien…-.

 _Gruuuuu_

-no te vayas a tardar mucho Ddraig onee-chan…-fue lo que dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo.

Pasaron los minutos para Issei…luego las horas, y luego de una semana…

-volví!-exclamó Ddraig trayendo consigo una enorme pila de comida-Ise?-miró a todos lados pero no encontró al castaño hasta que miró al suelo y vio al chico en los huesos mirando al cielo.

-…-.

-…creo que me tardé un poquito no? Jijiji, pero no te preocupes, aquí te traje comi…-ella no termino de hablar pues el chico de la nada saltó sobre la pila de comida para devorar la primer cosa comestible que encontró.

-ahhh, dulce manjar de los dioses!-exclamó Issei devorando un trozo de pan enérgicamente, siguió una pata de pollo, un jamón, un pavo-shh, tranquila mi dulce comida, Issei-senpai cuidará de ustedes, ñom ñom ñom! Que delicioso pavo! Exquisito, único! MI PRECIOSO!-.

Al ver comer a Issei, a Ddraig simplemente se le fue el apetito, había olvidado que Issei era humano, ella podía pasar eones sin comer, la única razón de su hambre era su forma humana, pero Issei que si era un niño humano, podía morir de hambre, tomó nota de ello y decidió que traería una reserva de comida para que no tenga que ir a buscar más y que en su dimensión de bolsillo, en dónde el tiempo pasa muy rápido, Issei se empiece a desnutrir por no ingerir alimento.

-ahh…cuidar a un niño humano no es fácil verdad?...-susurró la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Issei quien tenía el estómago hinchado de tanto comer.

-ahh…cenar jamás fue tan glorioso-dijo el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

-bien, enano, ya que estás satisfecho, podemos seguir con el entrenamiento, apuesto a que holgazaneaste mientras estaba fuera, así que hay mucho tiempo para recuperar, hoy harás 300 abdominales, 300 sentadillas, 300 flexiones y correrás 30 kilómetros!-.

-e-espera, que quieres matarme?-preguntó el menor sudando frío mientras forzaba una sonrisa con sus ojos en blanco.

 **GROAAAARRR**

De pronto, Ddraig adoptó su forma dragón y rugió aterrando al castaño.

- **si no empiezas a correr, acabarás en mis fauces enano, vamos, corre!** -dijo la dragona a lo que el chico de forma sorprendente se puso de pie y empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

-por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!-decía Issei corriendo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

 **(Tres meses después)**

Habían pasado ya tres meses, Ddraig había exprimido a Issei todo este tiempo para sacar el mayor potencial de el, las capacidades físicas del castaño eran sobrehumanas ya, y en la práctica de dominar su poder, había logrado desarrollar buenas técnicas de ataque tanto de oscuridad como diabólicas.

Ahora el castaño se encontraba descansando, le había rogado a la dragona celestial por que le dé un tiempo fuera cada cierto tiempo, mientras reposaba, miró a Ddraig quien estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando al cielo.

-Ddraig onee-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?-pidió el menor acercándose a ella.

-hm? Qué cosa Issei?-ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-quisiera preguntarte, como funciona esto?-el levantó su puño izquierdo y en este se materializó la Booster Gear, el guantelete del emperador dragón rojo.

-oh, eso, bueno, ya te expliqué que son las sacred gears y como es el mundo sobrenatural…pero supongo que nunca te enseñe cómo funciona la Boosted Gear, para resumírtelo, cada 10 segundos, el guantelete duplicara el poder del usuario-.

-duplica mi poder?-el chico se impresionó al escuchar eso.

-si, pero sin mí es un artefacto inútil, creo que en lugar de ser Boosted Gear es Twice Critical, te permite duplicar tu poder solo 2 veces, mientras que conmigo lo haría hasta el límite de lo que el usuario aguante o de forma ilimitada, la Boosted Gear es una de las 13 longinus y tiene el poder de matar a un dios-tras decir ello Issei abrió los ojos como platos.

-matar a un dios?! Tan fuerte?! Pero…solo funciona si te tiene a ti eh? Jeje, me hubiera gustado ser así de fuerte-comento el chico con una sonrisa-pero, odiaría que Ddraig onee-chan esté aprisionada…tu debes ser libre! Jeje-,

-hm…-un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la dragona, rio levemente, Issei era un niño tonto e inocente…pero por eso le agradaba tanto-gracias, Ise-.

-jeje, no, gracias a ti, Ddragi onee-chan, eres la familia que siempre quise tener-.

-hm…Issei, puedes extender tu puño?-preguntó ella, el chico asintió y extendió su puño con el guantelete hacia ella-este es un regalo para ti-dijo la pelirroja, tomó la mano del menor y se generó un gran resplandor rojo, energía salía del cuerpo de Ddraig hacia el guantelete-con esto siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidar de ti-fueron sus palabras-ahora tiene 4 aumentos de poder, y puedes usar el Balance Breaker, si logras cumplir con mis expectativas al final del entrenamiento, te daré 8 aumentos, que dices?-.

-si! Me esforzaré al máximo! Daré lo mejor de mí!-exclamó el niño alzando sus puños al aire-seré el hombre más fuerte del mundo! Jeje-.

-hm, sabes Issei, los portadores del Boosted Gear son llamados Sekiryuutei, que tal si te conviertes en el Sekuryuutei más poderoso de la historia?-propuso ella a lo que el niño la miró ilusionado.

-si! Eso mismo haré! Jeje, a que esperamos, el descanso a terminado, sigamos!-.

-no te emociones enano, ahora haré que tu infierno sea aun peor!-.

-pues adelante! Estoy preparado para todo!-.

La mirada desafiante en los ojos de Issei lo confirmaba, Ddraig estaba convencida, Issei se convertiría en el Sekityuutei más poderoso de la historia, y tenía el presentimiento de que sus hazañas cambiarían al mundo, su historia acababa de empezar.

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Buenas, yo soy Siftur y este es un Fanfic de High School DxD que espero les guste, sin más que decir, me despido, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Empezando una Nueva Vida**

-SANTA MIERDAAAA!-era el grito de Issei quien corría desesperadamente de Ddraig, la dragona estaba en su forma de dragón gigante y perseguía al castaño mientras escupía bolas de fuego contra el, obviamente se estaba conteniendo lo más posible o de otra forma mataría al chico.

- **vamos Issei, deja de correr, defiéndete!** -exclamó la dragona con un tono burlón.

-me estás pidiendo que me suicide acaso?!-preguntó el menor algo desesperado.

- **quién sabe? Jajajaja! Vamos vamos! No huyas! Déjame tostarte un poquito!** -ella solo reía con gracia mientras atravesaba las montañas tras el castaño quien se escabullía entre las rocas y colinas para huir- **no puedes escapar de mi Issei, será mejor que te…eh? Dónde está?** -la dragona no encontró al chico, olfateó el aire para tratar de percibir su olor pero no sentía su aroma, sin embargo percibía el aura del chico, miró hacia una gran roca con curiosidad, según lo que sentía, Issei estaba allí, pero…dónde?

- _Boost…Second!_ -la voz de Issei se escuchó pero él seguía fuera de visión.

 **BOOST!**

El sonido de aumento de poder de la Boosted Gear resonó, de la nada Issei salió de dentro de la roca, como si fuera un fantasma atravesando una pared, cubierto por un aura azul, esa aura azul se concentró en la Boosted Gear y en la palma del guantelete se formó una cuchilla oscura con la cual Issei atacó Ddraig.

- **que demo…-** la dragona no se esperó tal ataque y no reaccionó a cuando el castaño desplazándose como una bala le dio un corte con su cuchilla oscura, aquel ataque genero una pequeña herida en la mejilla de la dragona.

-jeje-el castaño aterrizó de pie en el suelo a espaldas de Ddraig, mala idea, un fuerte coletazo de la mayor lo mando a volar haciéndolo estamparse contra una roca-cough!-el aire se le escapó y cayó al suelo-ahh…uff-suspiró agotado.

- **(ha progresado mucho, incluso llego a herirme…nada importante, y me tomó con la guardia baja…pero jamás me lo esperé, en este último año aquí si que se ha esforzado en volverse fuerte, jeje, me llenas de orgullo mocoso, no me equivoque contigo, serás grande cuando crezcas…)** -fueron los pensamientos de Ddraig mientras veía a Issei con una sonrisa- **enano, eso fue nuevo, como lo hiciste?** -.

-hm? Oh, te refieres a lo de meterme en la roca? Pues…con el poder oscuro soy capaz de volver mi cuerpo intangible, y puedo atravesar las cosas, jeje, a que te sorprendí-respondió el con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo.

- **hm, debo admitir…que si lo hiciste** -comentó ella, su cuerpo se volvió luz y se encogió hasta tomar forma humana-tal vez no tengas un poder de destrucción masiva, pero tu astucia ya te hace ser peligroso, Ise-.

-jeje, verdad? Cielos, me alagas Ddraig onee-chan-dijo el sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-aun así, que fue eso de " _Boost Second"_?-preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a él de brazos cruzados.

-bueno, tengo 4 aumentos de poder no? Pues pensé en darles nombres, jeje, ya sabes _, Boost,_ _Boost Second, Boost Third y Boost Fourth,_ como en las series de TV en que los héroes dan nombre a sus transformaciones o aumentos de poder, jeje-.

-jaja, tú en serio…eres un niño tonto-dijo ella con una sonrisa arrodillándose frente el para darle una gentil caricia en la cabeza.

-y tu una dragona loca, itee!-exclamó el castaño al recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

-grrr, si tan solo no fueras tan idiota e irrespetuoso, ahh…bueno, de todas formas, Issei, ya ha pasado un año desde que entrenamos, has logrado un gran progreso, pasaste de ser un niño con un poco de poder a un verdadero luchador, tienes una gran fuerza, una impresionante reserva de magia y una gran astucia, diría que aun te falta mucho por recorrer, y me gustaría seguir entrenándote, pero aun eres un niño muy joven, y no me gustaría quitarte tu niñez, cuando madures un poco más, prometo seguir entrenándote si?-.

-D-Ddraig onee-chan…-Issei lloraba conmovido por las palabras de la pelirroja, al no contenerse, saltó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza-te quiero mucho Ddraig onee-chan-.

-hm…-la dragona sintió una sensación desconocida para ella en aquel momento, algo como un sentimiento maternal…no hizo más que corresponder al abrazo del menor y acarició su cabeza con gentileza-(en qué momento pasé de ser uno de los legendarios dragones celestiales a la niñera de un niño humano idiota?...bueno…la verdad…esto me hace muy feliz)-pensaba ella con una leve sonrisa.

-prometo que haré que te enorgullezcas de mí! Seré más fuerte que nadie, superaré hasta a los dioses!-fueron las palabras del niño quien sonreía inocentemente a la dragona.

-estoy segura de que lo harás Ise, ahora vamos, volvamos a casa-.

-si! Vamos!-.

Finalmente la estadía de ambos en aquella dimensión de bolsillo terminó, al salir, nada había cambiado, para Issei tal vez pasó un año desde que veía aquella casa que Ddraig consiguió con astucia y por supuesto magia, pero allí solo pasaron dos semanas.

-bueno Issei, lo primero que deberías hacer es darte un baño, apestas igual que el aliento de Tannin cuando come un slime rojo-comentó la dragona de brazos cruzados.

-oh, si! Ya voy-dijo el menor subiendo al piso superior para darse un baño.

-yo también debo darme un baño ahora que lo pienso…-Ddraig rascó su nuca, lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

Por otra parte, Issei ya estaba listo para el baño, sin más se metió a la tina de agua caliente y se relajó.

-ahh…que bien se siente el agua…-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios para luego sumergirse en el agua, de repente, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse-hm?...Ehhh?!-.

-oh, Issei, te importa si me baño contigo?-quien había entrado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Ddraig, la pelirroja miraba a Issei con calma mientras comenzaba a enjabonar su cuerpo, y Issei? Issei no sabía que hacer, era un manojo de nervios, pasaron minutos hasta que pudo articular unas palabras.

-D-Ddraig onee-chan! Q-Que haces aquí?!-preguntó con una voz temblorosa, ella lo miró sin entender que le pasaba.

-solo me estoy dando un baño-respondió ella sin más.

-p-pero estoy yo bañándome!-exclamo el menor con la cara roja tratando de evitar ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-No voy a esperar a que salgas, además, que tiene de malo?-.

-p-pues…-Issei se quedó mudo, no sabía que responder o más bien le avergonzaba responder.

-ya cálmate y ven, ayúdame a lavar mi espalda-ante el pedido de la pelirroja, el nivel de incomodidad de Issei se fue al cielo-apúrate!-.

-s-si!-exclamó el castaño saliendo de la tina para luego acercarse a Ddraig

Fue imposible para el no echar un vistazo a la figura de su tutora, era hermosa, con un cuerpo exuberante y su mirada seria solo sumaba puntos, en especial cuando ella tiene tan bello rostro con ojos esmeraldas, al mirarla más detalladamente, notó que tenía mechones rubios en su rojo cabello, por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan hermosa? Y él un puberto con sus hormonas alborotadas, comenzó a fantasear con su tutora pidiéndole amablemente que le lavara la espalda.

-Issei, puedes tomar una esponja y limpiar mi espalda de una vez?-el impaciente tono de Ddraig hizo a Issei volver a la realidad y antes de que colmara la paciencia de la pelirroja

El chico tomó una esponja y tomando una banqueta se sentó detrás de Ddraig para comenzar a lavarle la espalda, sintió la suavidad de la piel de la dragona en sus dedos, era una agradable sensación, quería tocar más pero seguro ella lo mataría.

-a-así está bien Ddraig o-onee-chan?-preguntó el menor con su cara aun como un tomate.

-si, gracias, ahh…ya me puedo relajar-dijo la Dragona liberándose de la tensión, fue entonces que de los laterales de su cabeza surgieron un par de cuernos dorados mientras que de la parte inferior de su espalda surgió una larga cola escamada de color rojo-uff, mucho mejor-.

-Ddraig onee-chan, estos son…tus cuernos y tu cola?-.

-así es, Ise, me resulta incómodo no tenerlos, es más, esta forma humana es incomoda, pero puedo notar que es de tu agrado ufufufu-aquella risa hizo que el menor se pusiera nervioso.

-d-de qué hablas Ddraig onee-chan, es cierto que te ves muy hermosa p-pero…-el castaño no llego a terminar de hablar pues ella le interrumpió.

-oh, te resulto hermosa?-la pelirroja volteó a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta-me alagas Ise, no será que tienes pensamiento pervertido con tu onee-chan? Ufufufu-Ddraig quería jugar un poco con el chico.

-D-Draig onee -chan, y-yo yo…-Issei no hacía más que balbucear sin sentido, pero calló cuando sintió una suavidad única e indescriptible sobre su rostro, lo que pasó fue que la dragona hundió el rostro del castaño entre sus voluptuosos pechos-hmmmm!-la cara de Issei se tornó totalmente roja, humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas y su buen amigo junior quería levantar al vuelo.

-eres un pervertido Ise…ufufufu-la risa coqueta de la dragona solo hacía más complicado que el castaño vuelva en sí, fue entonces que ella hizo la pregunta que cambiaría por completo la vida del castaño-dime Ise…quieres tocar mis pechos?-.

-hm!-fue entonces que el menor se hundió en sus pensamientos…-(tocar…tocar los pechos de Ddraig onee-chan, sentir sus suavidad, su textura y tamaño, tocar los pechos de mi maestra, a la que tanto admiro, los enormes y majestuosos pechos de esta dragona, esos pechos que tanto me encatan!)-el semblante de Issei cambió a uno serio, esto despertó la curiosidad de la pelirroja, fue entonces que el castaño levantó sus manos y las llevó directo al busto de la dragona.

-(hey hey…en verdad va a hacerlo?)-fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja, por un momento pensó que el chico se echaría hacia atrás y no haría caso a su provocación, jamás pensó que Issei fuera tan…osado.

-yo…yo…-Issei tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca-quiero tocar los pechos de Ddraig-onee-chan!-exclamó tomando lo que tanto anhelaba entre sus manos, la sensación…la calidez, la suavidad, segaron su mente, se sentía en el paraíso, fue entonces que uso un segundo movimiento y…los apretó.

-hyaa…-un débil gemido escapó de la boca de la pelirroja.

-(ella dijo…ella dijo…"hyaa")-

PUM!

Ahora el joven castaño se hallaba inconsciente, desplomado en el suelo con uno gran chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de la dragona quien apenada tapaba su busto con sus brazos.

-este maldito enano…jamás pensé que sería tan atrevido-fue el comentario de la mayor, luego observó al menor, Issei ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo del baño inconsciente-hm…pfff, jajajajaja! Creo que me sobre pasé un poco-con una sonrisa-bueno…supongo que debo hacerme cargo de ti…

 **(2 horas después)**

Ddraig tomaba una soda con total calma mientras miraba la televisión, sin embargo no prestaba la más mínima atención al programa en pantalla, sino que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, y en qué pensaba? Pues simple, en Issei.

El niño que cambió su vida, que le devolvió su libertad y a quien decidió cuidar, sin embargo ella no tenía idea de cómo criar a un niño humano, igualmente a un dragón, la dragona en cuestión nunca fue madre, o sea, nunca puso un huevo en su vida, y no es porque sea virgen, claro que no, sino porque ella misma nunca quiso tener crías, vivía una vida de autocomplacencia para su persona haciendo lo que quisiera sin importarle nada más que ella misma.

Pero ahora que estaba en esta situación…que debía hacer? Aun si Issei no era un bebé, seguía siendo un niño, listo, audaz, pero con mucho que aprender, y ella no sabía cómo tratar con él, pues nunca imaginó acabar en tal situación, tenía miedo, miedo a no poder darle la vida que se merece a ese niño, miedo a no saber cómo cuidarlo, como educarlo de modo que sea como cualquier chico humano normal…

Entonces entró en razón, Issei no es un chico normal, Issei es especial, tiene un poder misterioso, algo sobrenatural para los humanos, Issei no podía tener la vida de un chico humano normal, pero si la vida de un ser sobrenatural que vivía en el mundo humano, viéndolo de ese punto de vista, tenía más opciones.

Tras reflexionar por un par de minutos, lo decidió, ella sería la tutora de Issei y sería quien lo instruya en el mundo sobrenatural pero en la tierra, estarán bajo una fachada de gente normal, por lo que tendría que comenzar a investigar más sobre la vida cotidiana de los humanos.

-ahh…creo que tengo un largo camino por delante-habló consigo misma la dragona, luego subió a la habitación de arriba y entró al cuarto de Issei para verlo dormido en su cama, tan sereno y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-pero por ti…lo haré, Hyodou Issei…-una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la dragona y cerró la puerta del cuarto dejando al chico dormir-hmm…ahora que lo pienso, podríamos visitar a Tannin un día de estos, hace tiempo que no tomo un buen destilado de manzana dorada, jijiji-.

 **Continuara.**

 **Y bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia que sí, voy lento pero seguro, por el momento quiero empezar de a poco y construir una base sólida para este fanfic, me alegra de que les haya parecido interesante, es una idea que vino a mi mente de un momento a otro y me gustó por ello la escribo, bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: Creciendo.**

Issei estaba creciendo…y lo hacía rápido.

Al menos para Ddraig, pues para ella un par de años no era nada pero luego comenzó a tomar en cuenta el tiempo que vivía un humano y su mente era atormentada por la idea de...¿cuánto tiempo estaría con Issei? ¿Cuánto viviría aquel niño que le daba alegría a su vida?

-Ddraig-onee-chan, te encuentras bien?-la voz de Issei la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirarlo, el que antes era un mocoso de 13 años ahora se había vuelto un joven de 15 años de cabello y ojos marrones, y para ella pasó tan rápido que se preocupó de sobremanera…pero así debía ser, después de todo así eran los humanos, con vidas fugaces en comparación con seres eternos como ella, no lo tomó en cuenta hasta ahora…

-sí, no te preocupes Ise-kun, estoy bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, él la miró dudoso pero al final le creyó.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio, en estos últimos 2 años había vivido como una mujer humana japonesa, tenía un trabajo de oficinista que consiguió con ciertos métodos suyos (magia), pero no era más que su fachada, consiguió adoptar a Issei y conseguir una casa más grande y con todas las comodidades necesarias, más ciertos lujos y alguno que otro capricho para el chico castaño por el que con tanto esmero consiguió la vida de un ser humano normal que hoy en día tenían, todo era por el…se sentía satisfecha, se sentía realizada, pues hoy en día veía a Issei sonreír.

-oh, Ddraig-onee-chan, cuando podremos ir a visitar a Tannin-osan?-preguntó el chico castaño

-tal vez mañana Ise-fue la respuesta de la dragona quien miraba una revista sobre ropa a la moda, había tomado estos gustos extravagantes a medida que pasaba el tiempo viviendo como humana.

-bien! Quiero que Tannin-osan me vuelva a entrenar, gracias a él me he vuelto más fuerte!-dijo el castaño apretando su puño izquierdo mientras de este brotaba una energía en forma de humo cuyo color era negro con destellos azules.

-si, lo he notado…-comentó Ddraig con una mirada seria, conforme veía el desarrollo de Issei en estos últimos dos años, notó algo, el poder de Issei se explicaba como elementos que se veían como "magia negra" por llamarlo de algún modo, algo cómo energía negativa que el muchacho podía manifestar de distintas formas, el humo azul era la oscuridad y las sombras, la luz carmesí era el poder del alma que se acopló al poder de la Boosted Gear y luego algo que descubrió hace poco, algo que Issei manifestó recientemente al final de su entrenamiento con Tannin que el joven castaño tuvo este último año, Ddraig lo presencio, y nunca lo olvidaría…

 **(Flashback, hace 4 meses)**

Tras visitar a Tannin en el inframundo y que este se sorprendiera al ver a Ddraig libre, vivita y coleando, tuvieron una reunión de amigos, fue entonces que Tannin conoció a Issei.

El Ex Rey Dragón se sorprendió al conocer a Issei, ver que de él desprendía una esencia misteriosa y desconocida, pero al final catalogó al niño como un joven luchador de buen corazón, se terminó encariñando con el, viéndolo como un agradable muchacho que podría adoptar como hijo.

Issei pidió al Ex Rey Dragón un entrenamiento, quería volverse fuerte, quería ser mejor, Tannin no se negó y durante 3 meses, Issei fue entrenado por el Ex Rey Dragón, dicho entrenamiento fue muy exigente incluso más que el de Ddraig, Tannin no era tan flexible como la dragona celestial, esto dio como resultado que Issei progresara de forma excepcional.

Entonces, en el último día de entrenamiento, Issei se encontraba luchando contra el gran dragón morado quien hacía uso del 15% de su poder.

Issei se encontraba bastante agotado y con leves lesiones como raspones, moretones y algunas quemaduras leves, su ropa era harapos, lo único que se salvaba eran sus pantalones que eran shorts rasgados…pero al principio del entrenamiento eran pantalones largos de color negro.

- _¡King Dragon's Burning Explosion!_ -fue el grito de Issei mientras generaba un aro de llamas frente a él para que luego este se transformara en una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, tomó entre sus manos esta esfera de fuego y giró sobre sí mismo para lanzarla hacia Tannin.

- **oh…estas dominando cada vez mejor mis técnicas** -comentó el dragón de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

-jeje, gracias por el cumplido Osan, sigamos!-exclamó Issei con una amplia sonrisa mientras fuego brotaba de sus puños, acto seguido saltó hacia el rey dragón dispuesto a propinarle un poderoso golpe- _King Dragon's Burning Fist!_ -Issei golpeó la frente del ex rey Dragón con todas sus fuerzas pero el daño fue mínimo, es más Tannin solo sonreía, le bastó con levantar su mano y golpear al castaño con un dedo para mandarlo a volar contra una montaña, al chocar, Issei cayó al suelo bastante desgastado ya, pese a que Tannin estaba usando tan solo el 15% de su poder, seguía siendo al menos 30 veces más fuerte que Issei.

- **ya ha sido suficiente Issei, has progresado mucho, te has vuelto más fuerte, cuando crescas un poco más volveré a entrenarte, ahora deberías volver a tu hogar junto a Ddraig-** fueron las palabras del Ex Rey dragón.

- _Boost Fourth…_ -.

 **¡BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!**

-Tanni-Osan…a-aun puedo pelear-fueron las palabras del castaño quien se puso de pie siendo envuelto en un aura carmesí, con el Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo, al levantar la mirada, Issei reveló unos ojos rojos brillantes-¡ahhhhhhh!-gritó el menor mientras el humo negro con destellos azules de su poder de oscuridad también se manifestaba junto al aura carmesí mezclándose ambas en un morado oscuro-grrrr…VAMOS!-gritó Issei mientras salía disparado de un salto cual bala hacia el Ex Rey Dragón propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo desestabilizó por unos segundos.

Tannin tardó en reaccionar tras aquel golpe pero llego a boquear un segundo impacto al anteponer uno de sus cuernos al puño de Issei.

Por otro lado, Ddraig estaba con la boca abierta, aquel nuevo poder de Issei era totalmente desconocido para ella y el hecho de que casi haya logrado a Tannin le daba crédito, aun si tomó desprevenido al dragón morado, el hecho de lograr moverlo era mucho.

-qué…está pasando?-fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular la dragona.

Issei seguía atacando a Tannin con una velocidad increíble, el rey dragón debía admitir que la velocidad del castaño era impresionante y le costaba anticipar sus ataques, notó también que los ataques de Issei iban cargados de mucha más fuerza de la que había mostrado hasta el momento, eran impactos que si debía bloquear, o le harían algo de daño.

- **(qué es este repentino cambio? No fue simplemente aumentar el poder con su Boosted Gear, lo aumentó aún más y ha duplicado el poder total)** -eran los pensamientos de Tannin analizando el cambio de Issei, aunque la fuerza física del chico no le haría daños notorios, la velocidad que tenía era molesta, pues como su oponente era pequeño, le sacaba provecho de dicha movilidad.

( _Para entender lo que dice Tannin, Issei no solo multiplicó su poder base x4 con la Boosted Gear,sino que aumento el propio poder que tenía tras los aumentos y lo duplico al mezclar el poder carmesí con el oscuro, en total, Issei es al menos 10 veces más fuerte que en su estado base y puede darle un poquito de juego a Tannin)_

Por más que Issei atacara constantemente, todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por el gran dragón morado quien se bastaba con anteponer sus puños o piernas a los ataques del castaño, esto frustró a Issei quien tras un último salto tratando de dar un golpe directo al Ex rey dragón cayó de pie al suelo respirando de forma agitada.

-ahh…ahh, tks, demonios! Por qué no puedo darle un buen golpe?!-exclamó Issei con rabia para luego mirar fijamente a Tannin con sus ojos rojos brillantes-grrr…hm…bien, es todo o nada!-exclamó apretando sus puños-¡ahhhhhhhh!-nuevamente aumentó su poder lo más que pudo, el aura morada que le rodeaba creció y su cabello se erizó levemente entonces levantó su puño izquierdo con el guantelete rojo Booste Gear apuntando a Tannin-aquí voy, Tannin-Osan!-exclamó el menor abriendo la palma de su mano para que luego se generara una esfera de energía roja en esta.

- **bien! Vamos Issei!-** le desafió el ex rey dragón- **recibire tu ataque directamente!-**

-ahhhhhhh!-la esfera de energía roja se tornó morada mientras Issei aumentaba el poder concentrado en esta hasta que adquirió una tonalidad casi negra- _DRAGON… BLASTER!-_ gritó Issei disparando una enorme ráfaga de poder dirigida directamente hacia Tannin.

 **BOOOM**

Se generó una gran explosión que levantó una cortina de polvo y humo.

Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipó, se vio a Tannin con una gran quemadura en el pecho, el dragón morado se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas para no caer y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Tannin!-Ddraig, preocupada por su amigo corrió hacia el-eres un tonto!-exclamó comenzando a tratar las heridas del gran dragón morado.

- **jeje, creo que deberías preocuparte más por el chico, yo estoy bien, uff** -fueron las palabras de Tannin mientras miraba a Issei quien se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente, agotado por usar todo su poder.

-Issei…-luego de sanar a Tannin, la pelirroja corrió hacia el chico para atenderlo, el estaba bien, pero agoto casi toda su energía, solo debía descansar-uff…hm, cuando dijiste que querías ser el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos ibas en serio eh? Jaja-.

- **ese chico es muy especial Ddraig, sigue cuidándolo cómo hasta ahora** -dijo el Ex Rey Dragon sentándose para descansar.

-no tienes que decírmelo Tannin…bueno, supongo que ya debería volver a casa con el-la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la cabeza del menor quien dormía pacíficamente.

- **vendrás de visita algún otro día?** -preguntó el dragón morado.

-puedes contar con eso "Dar-ling"-dijo ella con un tono de voz tierno como el de una niña.

- **por qué cuando haces eso me dan ganas de aparearme?** -.

-ufufufu, por qué será?-.

- **aun podemos pasar un rato juntos antes de que te vayas verdad?** -

-por supuesto **que si** -respondió la pelirroja tomando su forma de dragona .

 **(fin del flashback)**

Ddraig se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que pasó después con Tannin pero bueno, son solo detalles.

-Ddraig-onee-chan-le llamó Issei, ella volteó a mirarle con curiosidad.

-si Ise?-.

-quería preguntarte sobre…bueno, como decirlo? Hm…por qué no voy a la escuela como los demás chicos de mi edad?-preguntó el menor rascándose la nuca con algo de pena.

-hm…-la pregunta descolocó a Ddraig…es cierto, puede que Issei viva con la fachada de ser un chico normal pero…el nunca ha ido a la escuela como tal, ella ha sido quien le ha enseñado estos últimos años, ahora que lo pensaba…el chico que tanto quería tenía algún amigo?...no, y era por culpa de ella, no podía dejar que esto siga así…-Ise…-.

-es solo una pregunta que me salio de la nada Ddraig-onee-chan, no tienes que pensarlo mucho, jejeje-rió el menor mientras volvía a lo suyo, que era jugar video juegos.

-no, Ise, me he dado cuenta de que he cometido un error, así que esta decido-ella sonrió levemente-iras a la escuela-.

-hm? En serio?-Issei alzo sus cejas con intriga, Ddraig solo asintió-pero, por qué?-.

-bueno, pues que tu vayas a la escuela me quitaría un poco de trabajo de encima, además, sería una buena oportunidad para que hagas amigos!-exclamó la mayor animando al castaño.

-amigos? Hm…no lo sé…-Issei se puso pensativo por unos instantes, estaba dudoso de si ir o no a la escuela.

-también podrás conocer a chicas bonitas y de grandes tetas-.

-DÓNDE FIRMO?!-y en un parpadeo mandó a la mierda la duda, convencer a Issei era muy sencillo si había una propuesta interesante con un buen par de pechos de por medio.

-jajajaja, en serio tú no tienes remedio Ise…bueno, de todas maneras, vere si encuentro una escuela para ti, tu sigue jugando-dijo la dragona tomando la netbook de la pequeña mesa central del living para luego ponerse a buscar escuelas en la ciudad de Kuoh, y encontró la ideal para Issei.

Academia Kuoh, prestigiosa institución la cual antes era solo para chicas pero recientemente se volvió mixta por lo que las mujeres abundan y hay pocos machos que le hagan competencia a su cachorro, si, el cariño de Ddraig hacia Issei era tal que lo llamaba "su cachorro", al menos mentalmente, ya que cuando se lo dijo directamente al castaño este se sintió insultado y avergonzado.

-(bien, supongo que a partir de ahora mi cachorro atravesara una nueva etapa en su vida, y como siempre, yo estaré allí para apoyarlo)-eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja quien miraba a Issei con una cálida sonrisa.

Había aceptado que su niño debía crecer y que quizás no vivirá mucho tiempo junto a ella, pero aprovecharía cada momento con él, cada año, cada mes, cada semana, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo de felicidad.

( **Un año después** )

-ouch ouch!-un adolescente castaño de unos 16 años se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras unos rasguños y moretones que tenía en su cuerpo eran atendidos por una chica que también tenía el cabello castaño, este estaba atado en dos coletas, ella era muy linda con un buen par de pechos que al castaño le encantan, caderas bien formadas, un trasero firme y lindas piernas, todo lo que el chico podía pedir en una mujer-ten más cuidado Murayama-chan-habló el castaño algo adolorido.

-no tienes derecho a quejarte, tú mismo te lo buscaste al espiar el vestuario de las chicas, ahh, no puedo creer que me obligaran a atender a un pervertido como tú, Hyodou Issei-se quejó la chica mientras ponía vendajes en la muñeca derecha de Issei.

-No deberías haberte acostumbrado ya, jeje, además tú te lo ganaste, después de todo eres la que más fuerte pega y casi me rompes la muñeca esta vez-fue el comentario del castaño quien solo sonreía con calma mientras fijaba su vista en los pechos de la chica ganándose un coscorrón por parte de ella-ite!-.

-en serio no tienes remedio, bestia pervertida-dijo ella apretando el puño con una vena remarcada en la frente.

-jejeje, perdón, es que la vista era muy buena-comentó Issei rascándose la nuca despreocupado.

-es que tienes alguna clase de problema mental o qué? No puedes respetarme como mujer?-preguntó ella con el seño fruncido, Issei solo sonrió tranquilo.

-te respeto como mujer, no he dicho nada malo de ti ni tampoco te he agredido o algo por el estilo, o sea, jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a una chica tan linda cómo tú, otra cosa es que respete tu privacidad, jejeje, si, sé que soy un caso perdido, pero honestamente me gusta ser cómo soy, y me disculpo por ser así, pero solo eso, no voy a cambiar, tampoco tengo qué, yo soy yo, Hyodou Issei, un simple chico de secundaria con un gran libido, así que solo me queda por decir, mucho gusto, Murayama-chan-el castaño extendió su mano a la chica quien le miraba impresionada.

-…ahh, je, no sé si eres un idiota o solo un chico incomprendido, pero…está bien, como dice el dicho, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles, o en mi caso, acéptalo, uff…mucho gusto, Hyodou-kun-ella estrechó su mano, sonrió levemente, Issei…no parecía ser un mal chico, solo era muy pervertido, pero…podía decir que le agradaba esta otra faceta tranquila y despreocupada.

-me alegro que podamos hacer las paces, ahora podrías dejar de estrechar mi mano? La muñeca me está matando-comentó el castaño forzando su sonrisa mientras una lagrima de dolor caía por su mejilla, Murayama lo notó estaba estrechando la mano lesionada del castaño, dejo de afligirlo al soltar su mano y suspiro al ver como el castaño le soplaba a su mano.

-(en serio eres un idiota…pero, no eres tan malo)-una sonrisa compasiva se formó en los labios de la castaña, ahora miraba con otros ojos al castaño, podría decirse que ya no le desagradaba, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo, el seguía siendo un pervertido y si volvía a pillarlo espiándola no dudaría en romperle su otra muñeca.

 **(Luego de la escuela** )

Issei caminaba rumbo a casa tras salir de clases, silbaba con total calma mientras cruzaba el puente que frecuentaba al ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, se quedó mirando la puesta de sol, era una buena vista, comenzó a pensar lo mucho que cambió su vida el asistir a la escuela, al principio era tímido, pero perdió la timidez al conocer a sus primeros amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, un par de tipos pervertidos pero agradables, pues eran como el, el también era un pervertido y se llevaban bien con ellos, su primer año pasó volando, y antes de que él se diera cuenta ya estaba en segundo año y era llamado la bestia pervertida de la academia Kuoh, era de esperarse? Obviamente, que sería un fanfic de High School DxD sin su querido protagonista idiota y pervertido pero de corazón noble y fuertes convicciones.

Mientras el castaño estaba hundido en sus pensamientos alguien se le acercó.

-ehh…disculpa, tu eres Hyodou Issei de la academia Kuoh verdad?-una suave y dulce voz le llamó, el al voltear se topó con la visión de un ángel, era preciosa, con piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color amatista y cabello negro como la noche, al verla Issei quedo embobado, no solo era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo despampanante, quien era esa chica?

-s-si, soy yo, quien lo pregunta?-preguntó el castaño mirándola intrigado, pero entonces le llego el trago amargo-(esta esencia…ella es una ángel caído)-.

-m-mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y…bueno, y-yo siempre te vi pasar por aquí, y pues…me pareciste muy lindo…así que me preguntaba si tu…si tu…saldrías…conmigo?-dijo ella de forma tímida, pero…Issei no se lo tragaba, claro que no, sabía bien que ella le estaba engañando, y eso le molestaba.

-disculpa, podrías repetirme la pregunta?-el castaño fingió ignorancia.

-pues quería saber si tu…si tu…saldrías conmigo por favor!-exclamó ella sonrojada, en cuanto a Issei.

-estás mal de la cabeza o eres retrasada mental?-.

-eh?-.

-digo, porque no crees que es un poco…disparatado confesarte a alguien con quien nunca hablaste? O sea, que yo sepa no te he visto en mi puta vida, será que perdiste alguna apuesta o algo así?-Issei sonrió para sus adentros, la cara de idiota que puso aquella caído no tenía precio-escucha, si solo me vas a hacer perder el tiempo, mejor ni me molestaré en conversar, así que si me disculpas, debo irme a casa-comentó el castaño pasando por un lado de ella.

-e-espera!-ella le detuvo-cómo es eso de que es disparatado, tu…me gustas-la chica debía improvisar, su plan falló apenas al comenzar, pensó que el chico frente a el era un auténtico idiota pervertido sin remedio pero ahora se da cuenta de que tiene sentido común.

-que sabes de mi además de mi nombre, mi edad y el diámetro de mi pene?-preguntó el

-que es eso del diámetro de tu pene?! Acaso crees que soy una acosadora pervertida o algo…-

-cuanto me mide?-.

-18 centímetros flácido, 25 erecto..-dio las medidas exactas a lo que el enarcó una ceja mirándola-(por qué dije eso?!)-pensó totalmente avergonzada.

-y bien? Que más conoces de mí?-Issei siguió con sus preguntas.

-hm…bueno, vas a la academia Kuoh, eres apodado la bestia pervertida porque eres un pervertido sin remedio…-.

-continúa-.

-sueles espiar en los vestidores de las mujeres, te encanta comer pollo frito, no tienes una pisca de respeto y eres más virgen que culo de monja de 90 años…-.

-eso ultimo me rompió el corazón-dijo el castaño llorando cómicamente.

-lo siento, se me escapó!-se disculpó ella.

-ahh, bueno, como sea, así si sabes quién soy, por qué querrías salir conmigo? No le veo sentido-planteó su punto el castaño para tratar de darle algo de sentido a su conversación.

-…soy masoquista-.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-(en serio fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?!)-pensó la pelinegra en shock-(espera un segundo, por qué estoy teniendo una conversación tan disparatada con este chico?! Que demonios me pasa?)-.

-está bien, saldré contigo-dijo Issei sin más-(veré que quiere, tal vez pueda sacar provecho de ella)-pensó el castaño mirando disimuladamente a los pechos de la chica.

-en serio?!-.

-si-.

-que bien! entonces que te parece este domingo? Te daré mi número para que podamos arreglar los detalles, te parece bien?-.

-por mi bien, no tengo problema-fue la respuesta de Issei quien sonreía tranquilo.

-(no puedo creer que haya resultado bien, ufufufu, ahora si, es momento de poner manos a la obra)-.

Tras pasarse sus números y conversar un rato de cosas triviales, finalmente ambos tomaron caminos separados.

-nos vemos mañana, Issei-kun-se despidió ella.

-llámame Ise, y está bien, te veo mañana aquí, sinceramente me has resultado agradable, Yuuma-chan, aunque estas un poco loca-comentó el castaño despreocupado.

-yo no estoy loca!-exclamó la pelinegra con un tono de voz más maduro para luego taparse la boca, miró a Issei algo preocupada pero el solo rió.

-jajajaja! Soy yo o tu voz de chica tierna es forzada? Venga, háblame con tu voz de verdad-pidió el.

-(demonios, esto sí que es problemático)así está bien?-preguntó ella con una voz de mujer madura y seductora.

-uff, que sexy, jeje, creo que lo prefiero así, bueno, ahora si, hasta mañana Yuuma-chan-se despidió el castaño para luego marcharse del puente dejando a Yuuma allí.

-hm…tks, el en serio es un idiota-comentó ella en un susurro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-espero poder terminar pronto mi trabajo con el…aunque…no es que me haya caído mal…es algo agradable…puff, qué estás diciendo Raynare? No pienses en tonterías, debo volver a la base-de un momento a otro, la ropa de la chica cambió a un traje de cuero al puro estilo bondage mientras unas alas negras salían de su espalda y su apariencia se tornaba un poco más madura, sin más, la ángel caído, Raynare, se marchó volando, lo que no supo es que Issei la estaba observando a escondidas.

-carajos…ella si que es sexy-comentó el castaño.

- **[humanos, son todos tan pervertidos cómo tu?]-** una voz resonó en la menté de Issei, no era Ddraig, eso era seguro, era alguien más, alguien que había estado presente en el castaño desde hace tiempo, pero no fue hasta hace un par de meses que lo llegó a escuchar.

-la mayoría diría, solo que yo lo muestro mucho más que otros, jeje-respondió Issei con una sonrisa-pensé que dormirías por más tiempo, Sholed-.

- **[me dio curiosidad tu escenita con aquella caída pensé que llegarían a más]-.**

-eres un fisgón pervertido-.

- **[formo parte de ti, eso me atribuye un poco de tu personalidad, lo olvidas? Soy cómo un parasito]** -.

-en tu caso simbionte, me das fuerza y pues, te alimentas de mi de alguna forma?-.

 **-[mientras tu vivas, yo vivo, eso me basta]-.**

-hm, en ese caso está bien, vamos a casa-.

Tras terminar de conversar con el ser que habitaba en su interior, Issei volvió a casa, su dulce hogar, en dónde estaba la familia que tanto quería, o más bien la dragona que era cómo una madre para él.

-ya volví!-dijo el castaño entrando a su hogar.

-bienvenido! Ise-fue recibido por la dragona pelirroja quien estaba de perezosa en el sofá mientras miraba la televisión, él sonrió al verla, igual ella al verlo a el-si tienes hambre dejé unos sándwiches en el refrigerador, o si no puedes pedir una pizza-.

-los sándwiches están bien, gracias, Ddraig-oka-san-.

Si, Issei ya tomó a Ddraig no como una hermana mayor, sino cómo una madre, pues ella siempre cuidó de él, lo crio, le dio su cariño y su afecto mientras el crecía, y siempre estaría agradecido con ella, aún recuerda la primera vez que le dijo "mamá" a la dragona hace casi un año, y cómo olvidarlo si la propia Ddraig lloró.

Ahora vive una vida sin que nada le falté gracias a Ddraig, y ahora que seguía? Fácil sus metas.

Número 1, Ser el Sekyryuutei más poderoso de la historia.

Y 2, ser el rey del harem.

Y quién sabe? Quizás esa chica ángel caído sea su objetivo número 1.

Tenía un largo camino por delante, pero sabía que sería emocionante y divertido, y estaba listo, porque el seguiría creciendo y aprendiendo a medida que vaya avanzando, su meta estaba delante, y él ya la perseguía sin dudar.

Que le deparará a Hyodou Issei a partir de ahora?

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, eso ha sido el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora, me tomare el tiempo de responder a sus comentarios los cuales son bienvenidos, pues su opinión importa, después de todo yo busco darles entretenimiento, jeje.**

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial (me quedo sin aire al pronunciar el nombre): Issei un pobre muchacho? Issei será un pervertido, degenerado, enfermo, culo sucio, chupapijas, payaso y principalmente trolo y puto, pero nunca un actor porno (exceptuando por los cientos de fics en los que es un badass bien machote o cuando lo cagan violando pero son solo detalles).**

 **Firebersnatch43 (se me alengua la traba): no me olvido del fic, simplemente soy flojo ya que despues de volver de la escuela y hacer mi tarea, lo primero que quiero es sentarme en mi PC y ver si alguno de los youtubers a los que estoy suscrito le dieron ganas despues de 2 meses de incatividad de subir un video de 3 minutos con el cual entretenerme mientras me tomo un vaso con agua o coca o jugo y como algo, eso o jugar online con mis amigos, o dibujar, o leer fics ramdoms, o, ya me entiendes no? Básicamente perder el tiempo, en fin, cómo dije, voy lento, y me alegra mucho de que disfrutes de la historia. Si, Ddraig está medio loca pero bueno, es una dragona o sea, algún problema mental debe tener, es esencial, es la regla de todo personaje OP, y si querías capítulos más largos, pues van a variar, escribo entre 2000 a 5000 palabras, no puedo hacer todos los capítulos largos pero espero que este cap de 4000 palabras te haya gustado, sin más que decir, agradezco tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando de este fanfic.**

 **Y por último**

 **Askaroth (no tengo nada que comentar de este nombre): me alegra que te haya gustado mi fumada idea de fic, y no, no te preocupes, o sea, por qué carajos Issei se uniría a los demonios? No tiene motivos, el sólo seguirá sus propios intereses pero eso sí, estará en buenos términos con los demonios, al igual que con las otras facciones, el punto es que no te preocupes por ello, Issei será su propio benefactor y peleara por lo que cree y por lo que es importante para el, eso no lo dudes.**

 **Ahora si, sin más que decir, me despido, bye!**


End file.
